When Air and Water Collide (Gracefulshipping)
by Emolgaa
Summary: Wallace misses Winona. He wants to win her back, win her heart back. Does he? Winona wonders why she broke up with him. She wants to apologise, but she feels too ashamed. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!**

_Chapter 1: Wallace_

It was depressing. Every time it rained in Sootopolis City, all Wallace could think about was _her_.

Winona.

To put things simply, he had a crush on her. No, Wallace was head over heels in love with Winona. Once upon a time, they were a happy couple. Then soon enough, that was over. It all started on a rainy day.

o-o-o

**Flashback**

It was raining. Wallace was sitting in the gym of his hometown, the Sootopolis Gym. He was waiting for something. Or more like _someone_.

He was waiting for Winona.

Winona. The beautiful, lavender-haired Gym Leader of Foretree City. Oh, and his girlfriend, too. They had been dating for about four months now, and Wallace could not have been happier. He had a crush on her, but being shy, he did not dare to admit it. He was surprised, though, when the Flying Type specialist confessed her feelings. It turned out she felt the same way about it him.

Wallace was getting worried. Winona had sent him a text message saying she would come in ten minutes. That was forty-five minutes ago. He peered out of the window and saw that it was drizzling. Now he was _really_ worried. How was his girlfriend going to get here on her Pokemon if it was raining?

Immediately after that thought, the Gym door burst open. It was Winona, and she was drenched. Dripping with water head to toe, she walked over to Wallace. Instead of giving him peck on the cheek like she usually did, the lavender haired girl told him simply:

'I need to talk to you. Meet me in the Pokemon Centre in an hour.'

She turned and left.

Her tone scared him. Wallace disliked hearing Winona speak like that; it made him feel nervous. By the sound of it, it was probably bad. What had he done? Did he do something wrong?

An hour later, Wallace turned up. He saw Winona sitting in a corner, a Pokeball in her hand.

'Winona.'

She turned to look at him and stood up, stuffing the red and white object into her pocket in the meantime.

'Wallace. I'm sorry, but…'

Her poker face faltered so quickly Wallace wasn't even sure whether it happened.

'But what? Tell me, Winona!'

'I'm breaking up with you.'

**Flashback End**

o-o-o

Even after all those months after she left him, Wallace _still_ didn't understand why. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But he kept clam. He _had_ to.

Apparently, Winona had felt they were falling apart. She said she was attached to the sky, and Wallace was attached to the water. She thought things wouldn't work out.

He wanted to prove her wrong, he wanted to show her they could be together. But she was on the verge of tears. Wallace couldn't let her cry. He asked whether it would make her happier and she nodded. His heart ripped a little, but he told her that he would be happy as long as she was happy. It was a lie, yet at the same time the truth.

It was seven months since they broke up, and they haven't seen each other since. Wallace wanted to meet Winona again; he wanted to see how much she changed, and wanted to see her beautiful smile on her face once more.

He looked up at the sky, and it was drizzling slightly.

'Winona,' he whispered. 'I miss you.'

o-o-o

**How was that? Hehe, I love Gracefulshipping. Next chapter will be Winona's Point of View.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

o-o-o

_Chapter 2: Winona_

Winona didn't exactly understand why she broke up with him. She had felt that she and Wallace wouldn't work out, but now that she thought about it, she missed him a little. No, Winona missed him _a lot_.

She felt like her heart was slowly ripping apart as each day passed, as each challenger came and went, wanting to see Wallace again. Winona hadn't realised then how much she had to sacrifice to leave him. She didn't think she'd loved him _that_ much; she was almost convinced she didn't love him at all.

She was wrong.

It was drizzling today, making Winona think about the foolish act she had done seven months ago. Why had she done it? _Why?_ She wanted to know. But most of all, she wanted to see Wallace again. She wanted to see his face, his tall, lean body, his beautiful green hair, just _him_. She wanted to kiss him; she missed his soft lips on hers, making her tear up just thinking about it.

Winona buried her head in her hands. She didn't think that breaking up with him would affect her so much. She thought it was for the better, but it was clearly for the worse. The lavender-haired gym leader closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't what she wanted it to be. She wanted to be happy, to live a normal life, not to live like _this_. She was depressed, and only one thing could help her.

_Him._

The Flying Type specialist wiped away her tears and stood up. She was strong, and couldn't let that get to her. No one had ever saw Winona like this; not even Wallace. They all saw the brave, confident girl, not someone who cries because of someone in the past. And in that moment, she knew what she was going to do.

She was going to go to him.

o-o-o

**Well, that's it for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, and back with chapter three! Enjoy!**

_Chapter three: The meeting_

Wallace was definitely surprised when he woke up to the sound of thunder. There was an ongoing storm in Sootopolis City. And in Sootopolis City, there were never storms.

The gym leader frowned. If he could remember correctly, the last time there was a storm, he was with Winona, and they were…no. It was too painful to recall.

Wallace stepped out of bed and changed out of his pajamas. He hoped the storm would reduce the number of challengers. Today just wasn't the day he was in the mood for battling.

The storm didn't make it much better. Every time he looked up at the gray sky, he could see Winona's face. He missed her. A lot. He wanted to see her again.

_Winona,_ he wanted to tell her. _Forgive me. For everything I did wrong. If I even did anything wrong. We can be together. I know it. Please. Please…_

Wallace shut his eyes, not wanting any tears to fall. Lately, he had missed Winona more and more, and it was getting out of hand. Every single thought of her made his heart rip apart and break into tiny little pieces. He wanted to see her face once more. He _had_ to. And it was then, on a stormy morning in Sootopolis City, where Wallace made a vow that he would find her. 

Winona sat on her Altaria, feeling the fluff of its wings. She was thinking about Wallace, obviously.

'Altaria, do you think he still loves me?'

Her Altaria hummed in reply, leaving Winona upset about the fact she couldn't even understand her own Pokemon.

As they flew through the air, wind blowing against the gym leader's face, Winona could see something ahead of her as they headed toward Sootopolis City. It was…raining. Something overcame her, and images of her and Wallace running toward shelter from a storm flooded into her head.

Winona shook her head, blinking her tears away. She couldn't cry. Not now.

'Altaria. Do you think you can get into the storm?'

The humming Pokemon nodded and dove straight into the rain, drenching herself and her trainer. Concerned, Altaria made a soft humming sound, as if asking Winona something.

'Eh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Let's go!'

The blue and white Pokemon continued flying straight ahead, until Winona could see Sootopolis City below her. It was now or never.

'Altaria, land!'

Obeying her command, Altaria descended from the air and landed safely on the ground, panting heavily.

Winona smiled gratefully at her Pokemon. 'Thank you. You deserve a good rest, return.'

She headed over to the Pokemon Centre immediately after recalling Altaria, as the storm raged on. The flying type specialist handed Nurse Joy Altaria's pokeball, and booked a room to stay in.

Entering her room, Winona removed her soaked goggles and helmet, placing them on the bedside table. She removed her wet clothes and took a quick shower, and after that put on a new set of dry clothes which were thankfully dry in her backpack. By the time she was done, night had fallen. Winona collapsed on the bed, thinking about what she was going to say to Wallace. She hadn't realised how much their separation had affected her. Just the mention of his name would make her want to burst into tears, make her want to bury her head in her hands and bawl her eyes out. Slowly, the lavender haired gym leader drifted into sleep, a single tear trickling down her face. 

**So, how'd you like it? Short chapter today,sorry. I'll update soon! Oh, and read my other fanfic, Jubilife Academy, I'll update that one soon as well! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New update! Yay! Please review! **

o-o-o

Wallace was upset. No, he was distraught. He was so tempted to (somehow) fly all the way to Fortree City _just_ to see Winona again. If not for the storm, that is. So now, he was stuck in his gym, missing his ex-girlfriend more than ever.

'If I had one wish, I would wish for her to come back and love me again.'

Never did Wallace expect that his wish would come true.

o-o-o

'Gah! Sootopolis has changed so much over just a few months!'

Winona was completely surprised by her environment. Sootopolis City was completely different from the last time she had visited, and now she couldn't find the gym.

_Where the heck was Wallace?!_

She was exhausted and extremely pissed by now. Winona cursed and walked over to a random passerby. The last thing she wanted to do was to communicate with a Sootopolis resident, in fear of recognition as Wallace's ex, but she had no choice.

Winona cleared her throat. 'Erhem, may I ask where the gym is?'

The passerby, a young man, answered, 'Oh, if it isn't Gym Leader Winona! So, you wanna see Wallace again? You still like him?'

The flying type specialist's face turned red, either from embarrassment or anger. 'N-no, I just need to talk to him.'

'Right,' he replied, clearly not convinced. 'The gym is west of the Pokémon Center, surrounded by a body of water.'

'Thanks.'

Winona dashed of toward the Pokémon Center, then heading westward immediately after. Finally, she reached a lake and could see a lone piece of land with a building in the middle of it.

'That must be the gym…' she muttered. 'But how do I get there?'

After thinking for a bit, Winona decided to fly on Skarmory. She figured Altaria was still tired from last night, so didn't use it.

'Let's go, Skarmory!'

She released the Sky Armor Pokémon and hopped onto its back. Winona pointed to the gym.

'Fly me there.'

Skarmory obeyed, and in less than a minute the Flying Type specialist was outside the Sootopolis Gym.

Winona had always wanted to come here to say sorry, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Then, she decided she didn't care anymore, and would visit him anyway. Now that she was really here, Winona was too nervous to even open the door. What she didn't know was that the door was automatic.

Winona jumped as the sliding doors made way for her. The gym seemed to be empty. Despite the change of location, Wallace's gym looked the same on the inside. Memories of the place came materialised inside of her head. She looked left and right, but couldn't see Wallace anywhere.

Just as she turned to leave, Winona heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

'Who's there?'

_Wallace._

Taking in a shaking breath, she replied, 'It's…it's me, Winona.'

o-o-o

Wallace definitely could not believe it. There she was, standing right in front of him. Winona. His beautiful, smart ex-girlfriend. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. Wallace stared at her, mouth wide open. His wish had been granted.

He didn't move for a moment. Wallace's feet seemed stuck to the ground. Then, he stumbled forward, almost colliding into Winona as he wrapped her in a hug he hadn't had in a long time.

Wallace breathed in her scent; it was no different from last time. She still smelled of lavender, the colour of her hair, as she did the last time he saw her. They hugged for a while longer before letting go of each other.

'Uh…first things first. What the heck are you doing here?'

Winona grinned sheepishly and blushed. 'I missed you.'

Wallace was touched, but no doubt extremely mad. 'And you tell me that _now_?! After seven long months, _then_ you come back and say that? Do you know how much I suffered?! I wanted to _die_ after you left! I felt like there wasn't a reason to live anymore! I – '

'Wait,' Winona interrupted. 'You wanted to _die_?

'Yes, I did! How would you feel if the love of your life decides to leave you?!'

The lavender-haired gym leader looked down, ashamed. 'I'm-I'm sorry, Wallace. I didn't know that it would have affected the both of us this much. I realize that now. Please…forgive me.'

Wallace could tell Winona was close to crying. He hated seeing her like this. The bluenette wrapped and arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

'You are forgiven.'

Winona smiled, that beautiful smile of hers that Wallace missed so much.

'You know, I still love you.'

'You know, I never stopped loving you.'

And then they kissed, the first kiss they had in what felt like forever, and nothing could break them apart. A volcano could have erupted and they wouldn't have cared less, because in that moment, Wallace knew that they could be together.

END

**Yay! We're done with this! I had an idea for a new story, and I might write it, but I still have to update Jubilife Academy! Ugh. Well, I hope you liked this! c:**


End file.
